Crossroads of Destiny
by TheThoughtRepository
Summary: With a threat is rising across the Earth Kingdom, it's not only one nation in danger of disaster. From every corner of the world, eight very different people rise up to take matters into their own hands. Only what they don't expect is for all their plans to crash right into each others. Emotions, turmoil, and even some blood is bound to come of it all. [FT characters in LOK world]
1. Chapter 1

just some info before we begin that this story includes the core four pairings _(nalu, jerza, gajevy, and gruvia)_ , along with other cameos, and is my first crack at discovery writing! that basically means that i haven't outlined what's going to happen other than some basic parts, so I hope to see where this goes just like you all! I will be adding different characters and perspectives every chapter so it will be a little all over the place, but I think it's kind of cool.

* * *

 _one_

 **City Dwellers**

Republic City, _United Republic_

* * *

 **Gajeel Redfox**

 _Location_ : United Republic  
 _Occupation_ : Republic City's Chief of Police  
 _Nationality_ : Earth Kingdom  
 _Synopsis_ : Born in the slums of the Ba Sing Se, Gajeel was a petty thief and criminal with a natural talent for metalbending. He was taken in by the Phantom Lord gang when he was merely fourteen, molded by their cruelty and fierce loyalty, until he strayed from his criminal path and relocated to Republic City to begin a new life. Though some gang members resided in this city as well, the threat wasn't nearly as intense. He was soon recruited to Republic City's Metalbending Academy and was taken under the wing of the previous Chief of Police, Metallica, and became his successor as the city's most trusted protector. Though, with trouble brewing in the Eastern Earth Kingdom, Gajeel faces multiple challenges with handling threats, inside and out of his city.

 **Juvia Lockster**  
 _Location_ : United Republic  
 _Occupation_ : Right Hand in Phantom Lord Gang  
 _Nationality_ : Water Tribe  
 _Synopsis_ : Abandoned as a child in Republic City, Juvia lived her life moving around constantly from different foster homes and shelters. Desperate to feel accepted and loved, she joined the Phantom Lord Gang after an impressed member witnessed her unusual waterbending techniques in an act of self defense against a bully. Being born and raised in Republic City, she never learned the traditional water tribe techniques, so all of her bending styles are completely unique and self taught. She grew close to Gajeel Redfox after she was sent for a hit on him, and failed to carry out her threat. He offered her a chance for a new start, like himself, but she refused in fear of being stranded alone again. She continues to work for Phantom Lord, though keeps secret ties in with Gajeel as well.

* * *

When Gajeel saw the amount of blood splotched on his uniform, he knew today was not going to be a pleasant one. What pissed him off even more was that it was his own blood- sticky and crimson as it dribbled from his mouth to his dark green shirt. _Shit._ his thoughts were furious. _It'll take me hours to scrub that out._ Heaving, he got himself back to his feet. Metal scraped together at his joints, and for a second he wished he were out of uniform. Laughing scuttled all around him. The street had long been deserted since Gajeel had stumbled across it, caught up in flurry of violence he always seemed to be running into. This time around: it appeared a deal had gone wrong between the Triple Threat Triad and Agni Kai Triad.

"Well damn," one voiced. He was dressed all in red, presumably a firebender. "You must be that Officer Redfox I've been hearin' about. Ain't no one else on MPF can possibly be that scary lookin'."

Gajeel busily wiped off the dust of his metal chestplate. He straightened his badge, and frowned at the dried blood on his collar. He stopped the gangster with one look, dead to eye. "It's Captain."

While his friends hooted, the firebender struggled with mustering a smile. Gajeel had not yet released him of his snare, his blood red eyes most unusual, especially for a earthbender. It appeared the tales had not ceased within the Metalbending Police Force's walls, how in the days before, Gajeel had slaughtered so many benders that his eyes were stained of their blood. Red instead of Earth Kingdom green or brown.

"You have quite some balls for celebrating over a lucky shot," his sights jumped from triad to triad, a smear of colored clothes; the Agni Kai were smart enough to flee when given the chance. "How about you all call it a victory and go running back to your sewers? It's a petty one, but the best you're gonna get."

While Gajeel would love nothing more than to beat the crap out of the Triple Threats, he had planned something better to do with his time. One wrong turn down a road, and here he was.

"I don't care what people say about you, you're still nothin' but MPF trash. It's three on one-you ain't walkin' out of here."

Gajeel's lips quirked. He took only another second, another stare, as paralyzing as a snake's venom, before the shrill sound of a spool jabbed at ears. Fisted in his hand, Gajeel shot out the metal rod from his arm holster. An onslaught began as the firebender dodged, a car sent wheeling down the street with a crater in its hull. All around him, water, fire, earth, Gajeel avoided with inches to spare. The scream of his metal rope was deafening in the triads ears.

Windows shattered, cars blared, up and down the street they all flew. A boulder of earth came flying as Gajeel leap from its path, a touch of his metal-toed boot enough to have it shattering into rocks. The debris stilled before pelting a window. With a swipe of his calf, Gajeel shot it back into the earthbender. The body collapsed in an alleyway.

Taking a second too long to witness the triad's fall, Gajeel paid with a slice to his thigh. He hissed at the stream of water whipping through the air. Ducking and leaping, a car door ripped off it's hinges to aid as a shield. Sharp pangs hit him roughly, sent him back on his heels, until a burst of fire sent him stumbling.

Almost. He almost fell. They were lucky enough to kick him off his feet once, but not again. Gajeel's hand turned into a fist, and so did his shield. With another lick of searing fire to his cheek, he sent the crumpled car door into the flames and into the triad's gut. A sick sound echoed as he tumbled away.

Gajeel knew better than to get distracted yet again, but a flash of blue caught his attention harder than it should've. Standing, dark in the alleyway. He stifled a grunt as several streams of water lashed at him-the waterbender had opened a hydrant to his aid. Gajeel used lashes of his own, the spool of metal rope whirring against his armor to grasp him to the buildings above. He landed upon a wooden tea shop, and brought down the sky as he jumped.

The earth levelled beneath his feet. The waterbender toppled, sent flying into a lightpole that groaned when it was bent to wrap around him. Like a snake coddling its prey.

Aside from the hisses and groans, it went quiet. Gajeel studied the damage done and cursed. Surely this would come out of his paycheck.

"Walkin' outta here my ass," he muttered. His steps were angry as he passed by the gangsters, and into the alleyway where he saw the familiar flash of blue.

"Enjoy the show?" he bitterly asked. He wiped again at the dust on his chestplate.

"You never fail to impress," came the reply. The smear of blue dissolved into the light of day, a woman in distinctly water tribe attire. She could see that wasn't what Gajeel had wanted to hear. "Oh don't be mad. I knew you could handle it."

Unable to decide whether he should be flattered or pissed, Gajeel dropped a sigh. "What do you want, Rain Woman?"

He noticed the wince that ticked her eye, but said nothing on it. She kept her voice soft. "Don't call me that."

"Right. Guess that's only for your Phantom Lord buddies to say, eh?" he said. He moved and she followed as he went to rest against some wooden crates, both dissolving back into the darkness.

"I didn't get to choose that name, you know that."

Gajeel leaned his bad thigh on another box, sucking in a hiss as he inspected the wound. Another cut in his pants, and another blood stain. It wasn't until after a moment he calmed his nerves. "Yeah. I know."

"That's the fourth fight this week." she observed, her eyes alight. "Republic City has turf wars, sure, but never this many at once. Think it means something?"

"Rai- _Juvia_ ," he corrected himself, "Those triads have been beatin' the shit out of each other for decades now. Before even you and me. They might have some drama going down, but that's all it is: drama."

Juvia moved into his sights as he poked at his wound, his big meaty fingers solving nothing of the problem. Her face was pushed into his sight. "This doesn't seem like mindless gang violence Gajeel, something's up. I can feel it."

The way she spoke that had him still. He set his sights on her, hardened, and she was one of the very few people able to hold that stare. She straightened herself though, uncomfortable with the proximity.

"Did Jose say somethin' to you?" he asked. Her rigidness didn't go unnoticed by the captain. "Juvia if you know something you need to tell me now."

A bitter, coy smile snaked its way to her lips. "You know damn well I can't do that. Jose and the rest of those assholes would have my head for it." Gajeel frowned. He knew how deep that painful truth was set. How sparing the details of that statement was merciful. "In any way, I don't know anything. Things have been weird. You're the only person I can talk to."

A mutual silence arose around that fact. If either were caught talking to each other, it would end up bloody and messy for both. The Phantom Lord Triad didn't take kindly to traitors-Gajeel knew from experience. All Juvia had to do was guess. Suddenly, Gajeel was grateful again he had gotten free from those evil clutches. That gang, Jose, they were toxic. They killed you from the inside out, and Gajeel could see it happening with Juvia. She was now how he was back then, all those years ago.

Only he knew better than to stay.

"Find out what you can." he told her. "If it is something serious, I'll need all the intel I can get."

"Okay," she agreed. Her feet shuffled; she was always restless. "But you know I can only tell you so much. If you get a lead that only a Phantom Lord Triad would know, they'll trace it back and-"

"I know, I know, quit all yer worryin'," he snuffed her, "I ain't stupid, and this ain't my first time with snitches neither."

Juvia's face crinkled at that word, but offered no reply. It had taken her a long time to get where she could trust Gajeel, and even now she still had her doubts. Phantom Lord was a fickle thing-even the best benders were scared shitless of Jose, scared shitless of their supposed friends. And Juvia was the best in Republic City.

"Just promise to keep an eye out, okay?" she muttered, "Something big is happening, I can feel it. And Jose has been quite chatty lately too. I caught him with Agni Kai's leader a few days ago. Seemed serious."

With enough poking and prodding, Gajeel rose to his feet again. The blood was beginning to clot, only a soft sting came from his muscles. He turned to her, his eyes tired. "You should be gettin' back. Someone'll notice yer missin'."

Juvia hesitated, but nodded. She didn't want to go back already. Curtly, she turned on her heels and began to leave. Her steps were rigid, back straight, forcing her head high. Her hands stayed on her water pouches.

"Juvia."

She stopped.

"If you ever decide to leave, just know you have a place with me." Gajeel said. His eyes burned her back. "Getting out _can_ be done."

In the shadows, he saw her head move. She almost looked back. "And what? Stay locked in your basement until they forget about gutting me where I stand?" Juvia's jaw locked. "I'm glad it worked for you Gajeel, but I've never been that lucky in this life. This is as good as it's gonna get for me."

When she heard no reply, she continued. Despite knowing Gajeel for months now, she still hoped he would have some kind of advice to save her. He never did.

As Gajeel watched her go, he sighed a curse. She was going to get herself killed one day. _It would be her choice though,_ he reminded himself. He wasn't her keeper. Strolling back down the streets of Republic City, it didn't take long for Gajeel to run into reinforcements cleaning up his mess. He ignored the accounts of angry witnesses and pissed officers and continued on to the precinct.

* * *

Gajeel didn't even have a chance to enter the doors before a flurry of flashes and colors toppled him. Reporters from every news station in Republic City were outside the station, buzzing around like flies on spoiled food.

"Officer Gajeel! Officer Redfox! Can you answer some questions?"

"Just a moment of your time!"

"Do you have a response to the President's speech from earlier today?"

Shouting and screaming and more shouting. Gajeel's blood grew hot with rage. He shoved his way through the crowd, not caring who cried out or fell down. He just wanted some damn peace and quiet.

"Officer!" one had particularly caught his attention, "What's your opinion on the refugee migration happening in the eastern Earth Kingdom? What is our next course of action concerning it?"

Finally stopping just as he reached the doors, Gajeel turned back to the crowd pushing and shoving over each other. Metal microphones were held high in anticipation.

"First of all, and I'm only gonna say this once more-it's _Captain_ Redfox! I ain't no officer!" he snapped, "And what the hell does it matter my opinion? If you want answers, go to President Serena. It's his job to deal with this political shit, not mine. I just keep the streets safe, so back off my ass already!"

An explosion of comments and questions blew as he stomped his way into the precinct. The noise cut off as the door slammed, the throbbing headache he'd gained in that short amount of time numbing just a tad.

Through the bustling of papers and phone calls, Gajeel dragged his feet to his office. Someone was already waiting inside though, and this time, he was sure he might blow.

"You know, maybe you should be a bit friendlier when making speeches to the entire city." Romeo advised. He was sat in _his_ captain's chair, throwing a ball against the wall and catching it. "Like it or not, people look up to you around here."

"Punk," Gajeel greeted. The kid was barely sixteen, but had a record that would shine for years. He was smart though, and at the same time a bit of a dumbass, but what kid wasn't. Gajeel had let him off the hook more times than he cared to admit. "What'd you get caught for now?"

He shrugged. "Nothing they can prove."

With an impatient flick of his finger, Romeo moved from the chair and let Gajeel take his place. "Aren't you supposed to be handcuffed to a bench somewhere then?"

"Released already. I was about to leave before I saw that display outside. I don't think I've heard any police _officer_ curse as much as you do."

Gajeel sucked in a sharp, terrifying breath, " _I'm not-_ "

Romeo laughed. "You're so easy to rile up. It's amazing how people put up with you."

"I just do my job. It's not that hard to figure out," he muttered. Leaning back, Gajeel rolled his neck. He stood and began unclipping his metal armor clasps to hang up. "What do you want, kid?"

Romeo paused as he watched the captain set down his heavy chestplate, and sat in the chair facing the desk. It was the longest amount of time he went without spouting some nonsense; it caught Gajeel's eye.

"You can't talk to the public that way, you know. You just can't."

Gajeel resisted rolling his eyes. He fell back into his chair.

"The people want to trust you Gajeel, they need to trust you. I do, but some people are on the fence, and the idiots who choose the wrong side are making this city go to hell-"

"Watch your language."

Romeo was the one to roll his eyes now. "Like it or not Gajeel, you're the face of this city."

"I'm not the goddamn _President!"_ Gajeel snapped. "Why is everyone acting like I am?"

"Because President Serena's an idiot and everyone knows it! The politicians too! You're the only authority figure in this city with a brain so _use_ it!"

Jaw locked, Gajeel glowered at the teenager. His headache began to throb again-it definitely wasn't a good day.

"This city is going downhill fast and we both know you're the one to stop it. So stop it." Romeo said. He shot up to his feet then, a blur of firenation red and dirt. A _thud_ as he bounced his ball again. His steps retreated to the open door.

"Plus," he added, and his eyes were alight with childish humor, "You wouldn't wanna piss off the commanding chief, now would ya?"

Gajeel flung a pen at the fleeing figure, a trail of giggles left in his wake. His blood had grown hot several times today, yet this was the only one to make it to his face. _Punk_.

Peace and quiet; still all he wanted out of the day. He got a few moments to sit back in his chair, before someone else stepped through the door he was sure he had to get welded shut.

"Police reports on your little incident on Kaju Way. Fill these out before you go tonight."

A thud of papers met Gajeel's desk, sending a cup of pens and pencils clattering to the ground. He sucked in deep breaths, forcing himself to exhale so not to draw himself into unconsciousness, though he so desperately wanted to. _One wrong turn._

It was dark before he had even made a dent.


	2. Chapter 2

_two_

 **Cliffhangers**

Western Air Temple, _Air Nation_

* * *

 **Lucy Heartfilia**

 _Location:_ Western Air Temple  
 _Occupation:_ Novice Guru  
 _Synopsis:_ Though born a nonbender, Lucy has excelled in the arts and culture of the air nomads. She is deeply invested in her spiritual core, and has taken initiative to help lead and teach the younger airbenders. While she cannot airbend herself, her observations of the ancient forms and techniques help with her self defense. As most nomads though, she prefers not to fight. Instead she focuses her efforts on spiritual enlightenment, and cares deeply for the spirits that make home at the temple. Despite her natural setbacks of fitting in with the nomads, her initiative and heart honor her as a true airbender.

 **Wendy Marvell**

 _Location:_ Western Air Temple  
 _Occupation:_ Airbender Student  
 _Synopsis:_ Born and raised by the western air temple monks, Wendy has always had a love for flight and people. During her studies she's made friends with a girl named Chelia and together they love to go explore the natural world around them. She often finds herself getting into trouble she doesn't mean to find.

 **Mavis Vermillion**

 _Location:_ Western Air Temple  
 _Occupation:_ Elder Monk  
 _Synopsis:_ Though she does not look it, Mavis has been around for a very long time. With all of the new airbenders spreading across the world and taking up home in the abandoned air temples, Mavis found the western one to be her home. It wasn't too long after that in one of her adventures that she found Lucy, escaping a past she had rather not get into. She brought the girl home and let her stay in exchange for chores and accepting the air nomad life. Since then, she has grown quite fond of the girl and has decided to mentor her.

* * *

When it came to the western air temple, everything seemed altered. With the sister monasteries on every corner of the earth, the wind sang and flowed. The forests surrounding were thin and plentiful; the spirits and animals docile and cute. Here the wind howled. Stationed in the underside of a cliff, the western air temple was more peculiar. Tall towers hung down like stalagmites in a cavern, twisted steps and paths carved out of stone that trailed to endless tunnels and sacred rooms that laid beneath the ground, traveling for miles and miles.

The ravine that separated two mountains was dark and deep from the sky above. At a moment's glance, it definitely wasn't somewhere you wanted to look if heights weren't your most favorite. Luckily, airbenders seemed to be born without that fear.

For Lucy on the other hand, it took her a while to get used to it. She remembered the loss of breath, the harsh shove the winds used to push at her, as if begging for her to fall right in and get swept away in the current. She could recall many childhood nightmares where just that happened, she would fall and fall until the darkness swallowed her whole.

Now when Lucy gazed into it, it brought her a sense of peace. A sense of fragility that had her heart racing, her blood rushing and spinning. There was something else she felt, in the pits and corners of herself. It was a restless hum, a shakiness that vibrated along her bones.

It felt how radio interference sounded. A distracted buzz that swept across her insides; unusual and unwelcome.

"You shouldn't try so hard," came a voice.

Lucy snapped back into reality with a gasp. Her eyes stung at the harsh rays of sunlight that replaced the dark, her vision focusing. Dark cliffs met her sight, ragged and sharp and quiet.

When her eyes laid on her mentor, she immediately went to claim she wasn't-then she felt the sweat slip down her cheek. She exhaled a too-weary breath.

In her loose orange robes and long pale hair, Mavis smiled sympathetically. Her feet swayed from her position atop the stone carved railing; she was mighty short for such a powerful woman.

In the instant they connected eyes, Lucy knew it was useless to try and play off her obvious effort. She could never explain it, but the gleam she found in Mavis' eye was something otherworldly. Something knowing. Lying to her was something locals found funny-silly even.

Mavis on the other hand found it quite entertaining.

"I've felt...blocked lately," Lucy admitted.

Mavis let her feet still and a motherly tilt came to her head. "Something on your mind?"

"No," Lucy insisted, straightening herself. Meditation was never an easy thing for her to get a grasp on when she joined the air nomads, but she was improving and Mavis didn't need to know all the technical difficulties she was having. "No, I'll get it."

Mavis dropped to her feet with the quietness of a temple mouse. She was different like that-not entirely here. Of a different place or making. Like she could drift through worlds if she truly wanted. "The children have been asking for you. They miss their teacher."

Lucy couldn't help a smile. She stood and flattened out the wrinkles in her robe. "Well, if they insist."

* * *

Typically when children asked to be taught, it was because they loved learning and knowing more about the earth that bore them. They would all be sat in a circle, eagerly awaiting their beloved teacher to come and tell them stories of the past avatars and the spirits that visit.

Surely they wouldn't be these _animals_ running around on air scooters.

"Lucy's here!"

"Lucy!"

"Hey!" Lucy yelled. A gush of wind nearly knocked her sideways. Children giggled as they spun around on their airballs and chased each other.

People always seemed to forget how rambunctious monks were in their early years. The smile Mavis had implied she remembered those years all too well.

"I thought you all wanted a lesson?" Lucy huffed. The airballs dissipated at that, the children gliding to their feet with ease. They came to her with toothless smiles and winded apologies.

Lucy sat them all with crossed legs on the sanded stone of the cliff overlook. She counted the grinning heads and only got up to four. "Where are Wendy and Chelia? They never miss my lessons."

Shrugs were passed around the group, even Mavis offering one herself; Lucy sighed. "Well anyways, Monk Mavis tells me you all want to hear about the spirit world."

Questions erupted from the little monks like a blown geyser. Lucy could barely keep all of them straight. They asked about the spirit world, what it was like, how the spirits found their way here, the rumors of the same spirits being seen from one end of the earth to the other. Someone even mentioned a field trip to Republic City's portal.

Lucy shushed them, "I'm thinking that the common thread you all don't understand is that you think the spirit world is some far away place you'll never see. And it's true, you might not have seen it, but you've felt it. Whenever the wind blows or the rains fall, it's the same in the spirit world. Our world and the spirit world aren't two different places, but an existence where both live within each other. Our worlds are woven together, they interlap. Some of their world touches us and some doesn't. Same for us. It's all connected, like the vines that run the grounds of a great forest."

Big eyes stared up at Lucy in silence. She let her mouth close. Maybe she was off a bit.

"How come you know all this if you're not even a real airbender?" A girl asked.

The sting of those words came and went. Lucy felt Mavis' eyes on her then, a searing, disappointing glance. The girl hadn't said that out of malice, but it hurt all the same. Airbenders were always curious-perhaps that's all Lucy had in common with them, in the end. She couldn't airbend, couldn't fly. Her only connection was with the spirits and what they allowed her to do. She shouldn't even really be teaching, better it be left to the real monks.

"Enlightenment has no nation, Janae," Mavis spoke. "People everywhere are naturally connected to the spirits, bender or not. Lucy is, very much so."

Mavis was out of sight but Lucy wouldn't have look at her either way. Mavis was speaking to Janae but those words were meant for her. Whether Lucy wanted Mavis to know or not, that was a touchy subject for her, and her hesitation was apparent.

"Why don't we all go get some lunch?"

* * *

Riotous laughter and pranks seemed to be all the children were hungry for. They threw their pies and played with their lemurs and all Lucy really wanted was a place to be alone and pity herself and then be even more upset for pitying herself. She gave a light slap to her cheeks when those thoughts came and shook them out of her head.

 _Feeling sorry for yourself isn't going to make you a better person. Just keep working on what you know._

Confident, Lucy escaped the temple and went on her way back to the path that trailed along the cliffside. Her meditation wasn't going so smoothly earlier when Mavis interrupted, but that was just one of the many things she needed to practice on. She'd already done all her chores and errands in exchange for the room she had, so that was another weight off her chest.

By the time Lucy sat, crossed her legs, and drifted into a trance, it was sundown. The rough winds of the ravine clawed at her back, but she grew to like the feeling. The dare of it. She could feel her mind taking flight, the rush, the air-her eyes flew open. That bliss turned to ashes in her mouth when she realized she was no longer sitting.

The ground was gone. Her fingers reached and clawed for a grasp but there was nothing left to cling to. A gash of wind tore at her chest as she shot back into the darkest blacks she had ever seen. Lucy screamed as she plummeted down into the ravine and it shattered against her throat.

 _Death comes for all. Humans and spirits alike._

Just as the black began to take the form of treetops and soil, a flash of blue soared by. Lucy's hand shot out to grasp it and the air hit her like a punch as her descent stopped short.

"Sorry Lucy!" a voice shouted.

Wendy's grip tightened on Lucy's hand, and the other, Lucy found, secured tightly to her glider. Her wings wobbled back and forth, but with a quick twist and turn of her legs, she managed to balance out.

"Wendy!" Lucy screamed, muffled by wind, "What the f-"

"I need your help!"

The two descended rapidly into the murky wilderness of the ravine. Their sandals brushed by treetops and air heavy with fog. The wind slowed as the cliffs narrowed into a place stagnant of seemingly time and space.

"Me and Chelia were exploring and trying to find some fruit for everyone but something bad happened! She's hurt bad and-and-" Wendy's voice dropped off. Lucy didn't have to look up to know she was crying, or not far from it.

"Everything will be okay," she assured the young girl.

Wendy's flight path began to dive. "There!"

The spike of fear that shifted the air was unwelcome. Amongst the dark trees and slithering vines was a glowing purple mass, throbbing and awful. It let out horrendous shrieks that shook the dirt and clawed its way through whatever lay in its path. Unfortunately, its path ended at Chelia.

Her voice faded in as Lucy and Wendy sank lower in the sky. Cries of pain and frustration that had Wendy practically swan diving straight into the ground. The monster was a tall, four-legged ball of anger and rage. Its claws swept at Chelia and she evaded with inches to spare. The blood covering her left shoulder came into view now; her arm was useless. She slashed with her right arm, a gash of wind the monster dodged with ease.

"Chelia!" Wendy yelled. She hit the ground running. With one twist of her arm the wings to her glider sunk back into place and a howl of air sent the monster to its knees. The trees paid dearly for that, but that attack wouldn't keep him down long.

Wendy went to help Chelia up. The young girl hissed as Wendy touched the wrong shoulder. She was caked in mud and blood but her smile was as grateful as ever as she was pulled into a hug. "I was beginning to think you left me."

Lucy saw the shadow as it grew over them. The monster stood back up, gnawing and shrieking and unhurt. It thrashed like buzzards were clawing at its skin, knocking down great oaks, ripping their roots up.

Wendy's grip on her staff went white. "What is that?"

"A spirit," Lucy answered. She stepped forward, but the monster only shrieked louder. Her feet took her back unwillingly.

"What's wrong with it?"

That was the question. Lucy had seen hundreds of spirits in her day, some small and cute and others big and loud. But they were all friendly, or at least docile. She had never seen something like this-a spirit so...corrupted. Oh, she could feel it. The waves that rolled off of him and weighed the air down. Layers and layers of anger and pain, of such awful sadness and confusion. Her heart twisted looking at him, feeling just a hint of the war inside him.

The overwhelming urge to help him surpassed her fear to stay away. As wild as it was, it was still a spirit. And spirits could be communicated with.

"Lucy," Wendy warned when she took too many steps forward. The monster beat its claws and shrieked. Another step, and the monster lunged. "Lucy!"

Lucy dove from the teeth gnashing at her and threw her hand up to Wendy. "No!" her voice boomed. The forest silenced itself as everyone stopped. The spirit-the jumble of ragged teeth and red eyes and decaying breath-stilled. It loomed over Lucy and she knew that if he decided to kill her, right then and there, Wendy was too far away to do anything about it. She calmed her thoughts and racing heart and let her focus return to the spirit that needed her help. She didn't matter, she was just a girl. But the spirit did. It's been alive for hundreds of years and something happened to upset it.

Saving such a creature was well worth the risk of her life.

Lucy moved the hand that had stilled Wendy and softened it towards the creature. He growled at the movement, but when her fingertips touched his skin-all of that washed away. His eyes closed and so did Lucy's, and before either knew it, parts of him were disappearing. Piece by piece, he floated into the air and sank back into the spirit world. The hum he had was deep and relieving.

Moments passed and he was gone entirely.

Wendy gaped. "What did you do?"

"Spiritbend?" Chelia asked.

"No," Lucy laughed, wearily bringing herself to her feet. She brushed the dirt off her robes and straightened up her hair. "I just talked to him."

* * *

The flight back was a messy one, but they all made it in one piece. Lucy left Wendy to bring Chelia to the medical temple and went straight to the Council of Elders with her news. This was not something to be taken lightly, and by the looks on their faces when she had told them, it was not.

"With respect, I don't think this is some random act. I've been having these weird connections during meditation lately, something that feels off. And now spirits are showing up, caught between two worlds, acting all insane? I've never seen a spirit so upset like that before." Lucy insisted.

"It was only a matter of time," Monk Doma scoffed. His beard made it hard to understand him.

"Easy, now," Mavis said. "We don't know anything for sure."

"Know what," Lucy asked. "What do you all know about this?"

"Nothing-"

"There's been," Mavis interjected, "some talk about the spirit world. It doesn't seem to be doing so good right now."

"We shouldn't be spreading this information, it'll cause a panic." Monk Lio warned. "Whatever is said in this room will not be repeated outside of it, is that understood?"

Lucy nodded to the elders, and knelt before them.

Mavis sighed. "We've received letters from our connections around the other air temples and Republic City. The spirit world is in disarray. Just chaos. So much of our world and theirs is unbalanced, spirits from all over are turning dark. We've managed to keep them at bay, but things seem to be spilling out of our hands."

Lucy felt a lurch in her stomach. There had been other attacks? "What about the avatar?"

Monk Doma waved a gnarled hand, "He's just as bad."

"Bad?" Lucy echoed, "What did he do?"

"What hasn't he done," Monk Lio scoffed. "That fool. He's the reason for all of this mess. He disgraced the great spirit and has abandoned us all."

Lucy hadn't heard a word of this before. A _bad_ avatar? Could there be such a thing? It seemed impossible, not with Raava in his heart. "What has he done to the great spirit?" she dared ask.

"He expelled her." Mavis said. The room stilled. "She...she's gone. He pulled her from his soul and left her somewhere, out there in the spirit world."

Lucy's throat clenched. "Vaatu got him?"

"No," Monk Lio assured. "My sources say he only rejected Raava. He did not accept Vaatu either. It seems neither of the spirits suited him."

"It's why the spirit world is so unruly. The avatar's soul is left unbalanced and that is how chaos is born." Mavis stopped short of herself, as if preparing to say the words she dared never say. "The avatar isn't the answer to our problems anymore. He is the problem."

* * *

By the time the meeting was dismissed, Lucy had no words left to say. What could be said? What would help? There was nothing, not anymore. The one person left to help save the world had turned against it. Thought himself better than the spirits that birthed him.

And who could tell him wrong? Raava or no, he was still born the avatar. He still had mastery over all four elements and what living soul could stand up to that?

Too many questions. Lucy buried her face in her hands. She wanted more answers, she wanted to give her elders some sort of solution, but she was beginning to think there might never be one.

"Well are you going to cry about it or do something?" Wendy's voice startled her.

The girl looked near to tears despite her tone. She looked like too many emotions were rustling around inside her, forcing her skin to shake. Too many emotions like that monster earlier.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"I heard everything," Wendy said. By the look Lucy gave her, she shrugged. "I might've been eavesdropping...accidentally."

Lucy sighed wearily, "Wendy-"

"Everything's going wrong, Lucy," she pleaded, "The world is _spirling_. Don't you want to save it? Let me help you."

Lucy came to crouch to the young girl. She took her hands in hers and felt the fear shake her fingers. "You're right. There is a lot going on now. And there's also a lot we don't know. I get that you're scared and you want to help, but we just don't know all the facts yet. And diving headfirst into danger like we did today is not the way to save the world. Just...be patient for me. We'll figure something out, I'm sure."

Wendy looked like she had a million counterreplies waiting to burst, but she swallowed them. Reluctantly, she nodded her head. A tear slipped from her eye and Lucy wiped it away.

"Go be with Chelia. She needs a friend right now."

Wendy let their hands fall apart and started her departure. Lucy felt uncomfortable watching her go, knowing how much the girl would brood over what she had just heard. It was too much for her. Knowing her world could come falling in on her at any moment. And Lucy didn't have a damn worth of comfort to give her.

"And Wendy, don't tell anyone, okay?" she reminded. Wendy gave another bleak nod and traveled the steps away from her. Lucy turned back to the cliffside, to the ravine that hummed energy and bubbled with darkness.

It had always seemed so scary, not knowing what was down there. What could be slithering around in the deep corners of the earth. It was always the not knowing that was the scariest part. But, she had to admit, knowing all of the awful things that were happening in the world, in the parts she couldn't see, it wasn't that much better. Sometimes they were worse. It was a striking kind of fear to realize that the world could be worse than whatever she imagined. And Lucy's imagination was not one to lack on the subject. She had seen enough of the worlds evil-it's why she found herself where she was. A place she thought was safe from the bad decisions of men too obsessed with power.

Perhaps there was never really a safe place. Perhaps there never will be.

"Just sit tight," she promised. "I'll find a way to fix this."


End file.
